Controlando el destino (lineas del tiempo)
by Caleb69
Summary: Industrias simulacion no es lo que parece y un pegaso sabe de eso acompañalo en una aventura llena de trama misterio accion tragedia y un romance inesperado entre un humanony un pony sin contar las diversas dimenciones en donde transcurre la historia y conoce el pasado de dos hermanas
1. Chapter 1

La noche invadía al bosque white tail woods

Los ponies supervivientes del escape de las minas de cristales en las smokey mountain se reunían en las noche al rededor de la fogata en medio del campamento para poder calentarse

Un par de ponies se acercaron a kalev murmurando entre ellos

\- bueno kalev tenemos que preguntarte una cosa,

Kalev-que sucedé?

\- veras ... en las minas de diamantes tu... bueno ... tu... te encontrabas ...

-demonios estabas congelado en un gigantesco bloque! Quien demonios eres ?

Un gran alboroto se armo al rededor de aquella hoguera en donde se encontraban ponies de todo tipo por miedo a que algo causase la destrucción de su pequeño campamento

ponies polvorientos vestidos con ropa de trabajo mal tratas algunos con cadenas en sus cascos

Otros con vendajes recientemente colocados evitando que sus heridas se desangren o infecten

\- si tiene razón quien eres ?

\- podría ser un espía de esa endemoniada industria

Uno de los ponies al oír la palabra industria comenzó a comportarse de una extraña manera

-yo no pienso volver a las jaulas , no... nooo ... no lo soportaría...el dolor! Los azotes! Haaaaa!

Al oír los gritos de aquel pony los demás comenzaron a alterarse aun mas y ponerse mucho mas preocupados

De repente el ambiente empezó a calentarse y la fogata parecio estallar causando una especie de errupcion que atrajo la atención de todos los ponies una ves la fogata se calmo el fuego disminuyo en tamaño y volvió a su estado normal

Un silencio invadió el ambiente , un silencio incomodo

-que ... demonios fue eso ?

Kalev- miren seguro tienen sus dudas de quien soy y por que estaba congelado , pero les aseguro una cosa, no trabajo para esa industria ni se de que demonios va todo esto lo único que se es que desperté en una habitación y unos ponies de blanco me sujetaron y ataron a una silla en donde estuvieron haciendo experimentos con mi cuerpo

\- experimentos de que demonios hablas

-no sera... yo te vi usar magia en el escape

-que?! El usar magia

Dijo uno de los ponies señalando a kalev que se encontraba al lado de la fogata

-acaso ellos te transformaron en un alicornio?

Pregunto un pony en la multitud

-no seas idiota no tiene un cuerno y es evidente que es un pegaso

-pero yo también lo vi iso explotar una de las compuertas de seguridad como si fuera una hoja

Kalev al oír todo esto supo que debía calamar a todos

Kalev-miren porfavor no apresuren conclusiones

\- entonces explicanos que te hicieron y por que tienes magia

Kalev-miren esto es difícil de explicar ...

no recuerdo quien soy

 _ **Controlando el destino**_

 _ **Lineas del tiempo**_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

En busca de recuerdos

Kalev- no se quien soy

Los ponies al oír estas palabras de kalev guardaron silencio por unos instantes y un pequeña unicornio lentamente se acerco a kalev el cual se encontraba con la cabeza caida , la pequeña puso su casco a un costado de kalev y le dijo

-perdiste tus recuerdos?

Kalev levanto la mirada y vio a la pony

Kalev-si... no recuerdo nada aparte de mi nombre

-eso es terrible

Dijo la pequeña unicornio

Kalev-si lo es

Los demás ponies empezaron a murmurar entre ellos unos apoyando a lo que kalev hacia referencia y otros opinaban que se trataba de una mentira por parte de kalev y desconfiaban de el

-no podemos dejar que se quede aquí

-que demonios dices el nos salvo de aquellas cuevas

\- si pero tal vez es lo que el quiere que creamos

\- no seas idiota

Los ponies por sus indiferencias comenzaron una revuelta entre ellos unos apoyaban a kalev pero otros trataban de incriminarlo mas

Kalev al ver todo el caos se levanto del suelo y todos los ponies se percataron de ellos

Kalev- no puedo permitir que ustedes peleen entre si por mi culpa , ahora mas que nada deberían estar unidos y tratar de encontrar una solución a todo esto

-si la encontramos y lo mejor es que te vallas

Kalev- lo are si todos lo deciden y no solo tu

-...

-muy bien quienes apoyan a este loco que quiere echar a kalev

Los ponies se miraron entre ellos y nadie levanto el casco o iso referencia a una señal ade votación

\- bien por mayoría kalev se queda

Kalev-... gracias por entenderlo

\- he no me des las gracias mas al contrario nosotros te agradecemos , haya en las instalaciones nos salvaste y nos diste un rayo de esperanza

Kalev- todos lo conseguimos

-pero tu nos guiaste

-menuda guía por tu culpa murió mi hijo

Kalev observo a un pony terrestre que entre lagrimas lo señalaba

-fue por tu culpa ... tuya y la de tu maldito plan

-si hubo muertos pero no fue culpa de el

\- entonces de quien fue !

\- de los ponies que lo asesinaron !

grito uno de los ponies entre la multitud y aquel pony terrestre se asombro , quedándose in móvil y callado retuvo sus lagrimas

Kalev- no...también fue mi culpa

\- no digas eso no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de aquel niño

Kalev- pero pude haberlo impedido si tan solo hubiera planeado mejor el escape tal vez nadie hubiera muerto pero ... no fue asi ...

-no te culpes, hiciste todo lo que pudiste

-lo que el iso fue liberarnos a todos

Los ponies al rededor de la fogata permanecieron in móviles durante unos segundos

Kalev se acerco al pony terrestre que perdió a su hijo

Kalev- lo siento... lo siento mucho

-...sentirlo...no me devolverá a mi hijo ...snf... mi único ...snf... mi único hijo

El pony terrestre empezó a llorar desconsolada mente

Un grupo de ponies se acercaron a el tal vez fuesen sus amigos o conocidos y lo llevaron a una de las tiendas armadas con hojas y ramas para que ahi descansara

Kalev observo el dolor de aquel padre y una sensación de amargura invadió la boca de este

Uno de los ponies se acerco a kalev

-sera mejor que descanses ya es muy tarde y mañana nos espera un largo dia

Kalev no desprendía los ojos de la tienda de aquel pony terrestre, el sonido de sus llantos se escuchaba en todo el campamento de supervivientes

Kalev- si tienes razón sera mejor que descansemos

Kalev se aparto del grupo y se dirigió a su tienda debajo de un árbol junto al pony que lo ayudo durante toda la conversación y discusión que tuvieron entre los ponies

Los demás ponies siguieron el ejemplo de kalev y se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas tiendas y un pony se encargo de echar agua al fuego para que no ocurriese algún incendio


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Recuerdos interrumpidos

kalev! Que demonios haces !

-como vamos con los experimentos

\- fatal hasta ahora solo an sobrevivido tres ponis un terrestre y dos pegasos

-fuiste seleccionado

-algo salio mal en ti , no se que es pero aun no tienes un cuerno

Eres el primero en hacer magia sin un cuerno

-El castillo se quema! protegan a las hermanas!

-cuidado!

-kalev!

-kalev! ...kalev!? Despierta!

Kalev- que ...?

\- vamos kalev despierta hay que salir de aquí!

Kalev abrió los ojos y observo a uno de los pegaso levantándolo del suelo y a su costado su compañero de tienda se encontraba atravesado por flechas

-vamos vamos hay que irnos , nos encontraron

Kalev perdido comenzó a galopar veloz mente de tras del aquel pegaso mientras que todo a su alrededor se quemaba

La noche invadía el ambiente y el bosque en el cual se encontraba el campamento estaba en llamas

ponies corriendo de un lado al otro , unos escapando hacia la obscuridad del bosque otros alzando vuelo y siendo derribados por flechas

Las vistas eran horribles cadáveres tirados en el suelo ponies agonizando aplastados por troncos o perforados por flechas rogando por ayuda

-no te detengas !

Kalev- que demonios sucedé

\- nos encontraron hay que irnos

El pegaso abrió sus alas y salio disparado al cielo evitando flechas y huiendo de aquel panorama

Kalev abrió sus alas y alzo vuelo

-haaaaaaaaaa!

El grito de una pequeña se escucho,kalev detuvo su vuelo y empezó a buscar de donde provenía

El grito se escucho una ves mas y kalev observo que provenía de una pequeña unicornio que se encontraba rodeada por lobos gigantes

Aquellas bestias se acercaban en manada a la pequeña unicornio que fue rodeada rápidamente

Kalev con velocidad emprendió el vuelo hasta donde estaba la pequeña con fuerza aterrizo y causo una especie de onda que empujo a los lobos a las brazas ardientes de los arboles que se quemaban

Kalev observo a la pequeña asustada

Kalev- rapido sube a mi lomo

La pequeña subió con rapidez y kalev comenzó a galopar en dirección al obscuro bosque en donde una ves saliendo de las llamas de la parte que se quemaba las flechas comenzaron a perseguirlo evadiendo las flechas kalev se abrió pasa a través del bosque mientras una a una las flechas eran disparadas

rozando el pelaje de kalev

-cuidado !

La unicornio gritaba advirtiendo a kalev de las flechas

Kalev - maldición tenemos que salir volando de aquí

-que?

Kalev-sujetate fuerte!

Kalev abrió sus alas y alzo vuelo

Asiendo movimientos evasivos para impedir las flechas logro salir al claro de los cielos y sobre pasar las nubes en donde las flechas pierden su velocidad

Kalev- lo logramos

-puedo abrir ya los ojos

Kalev- le tienes miedo a las alturas

-si un poco

Kalev miro hacia abajo y vio a la altura ala que se encontraban

Kalev mejor no?

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggg!

Kalev-que demonios fue eso

Kalev observo el bosque en llamas y vio a un unicornio que emitía un aura negro en medio de las llamas este tomo un arco y tenso una flecha que no parecía normal y la disparo

Kalev- pero que ?

-haaaa!

Kalev- he pequeña que te sucedé

Kalev observo a la niña y vio una flecha insertada en su espalda

Kalev- no

Kalev empezó a volar mas rapido para evitar a aquel unicornio que comenzó a tensar otra flecha en su arco y esperando unos segundo fijo su objetivo y disparo

La flecha emitía una especie de aura obscura que parecé ser que aumentaba su velocidad y justamente fue a parar a su blanco

Kalev- haaaa mi ala

Kalev y la unicornio comenzaron a caer de los cielos a una gran velocidad

Kalev en su dolor observo a la pequeña

unicornio y trato de aferrarse a ella

Kalev-hee niña! Trata de acercarse

-...

Kalev-maldicion esta inconsciente

Kalev uso parte de su magia para atraer a la niña donde el y una ves alcanzándola la sujeto con fuerza con sus cascos y observo el lugar al que caerían

Su caida los conducía directamente a un rio kalev inmediatamente trato de de sacar la flecha de su ala y le cuerpo de la pequeña unicornio

Logro sacar la flecha del cuerpo de la unicornio y su sangre comenzó a salir con velocidad

Pero la flecha de kalev aun seguía atravesando parte de su ala

Trato de sacarla rapido pero el tiempo se acabo ambos cayeron al rio y kalev puso a la niña sobre el y con el impacto ambos se hundieron con fuerza asta el fondo del rio en donde kalev se apoyo sobre su ala partiendo en dos la flecha, dejando la punta clavada en su ala y dejando medio inconsciente a kalev

Sus cuerpos salieron a flote la pequeña unicornio inconsciente y kalev atontado por el golpe

La corriente los arrastraba y kalev luchaba por mantenerse a flote hasta que encontró un tronco que era arrastrado por la corriente y se sujeto a el

Kalev sin pensarlo comenzó a buscar a la pequeña unicornio y la vio a un par de metros delante de el, usando sus cascos comenzó a a patalear para empujar aquel tronco cerca de la unicornio una ves cerca uso lo que le restaba de fuerza para usar su magia y levantar a la niña poniéndola sobre el tronco y asi evitar que esta se ahogase

aquel rio comenzó a arrastrarlos con mas fuerza cada vez y las piedras partían partes del tronco kalev trataba de evitar las piedras pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles , kalev se encontraba muy exhausto

De repente a lo lejos diviso un borde que marcaba el fin del tramo del rio y el comienzo de una caida a una muerte

Una catarata se encontraba delante de ellos y la corriente ya era demasiado rápida para tratar de cambiar de dirección kalev aun con todas las de perder trato con toda la fuerza que le quedaba nadar en contra de la corriente empujando al tronco en dirección contraria pero este fracaso

Ambos ponies se toparon con la catarata la cual no tuvo piedad y los empujo con fuerza hacia abajo

La caida era eminente ambos ponies fueron devorados por las cataratas la pequeña unicornio cayo junto a su tronco que la mantenia a flote y kalev se desplomo con mas fuerza causando que chocara contra el fondo rocoso de la continuación del rio

causando asi que este quedara inconsciente y flotase como si fuese un cadaver mas al que echaron al rio, en pocos minutos sus pulmones s se llenarían de agua y moriría ahogado

O eso parecía una figura con apariencia de pony salto a aquel rio y tomo a kalev y lo llevo a la orilla y a la pequeña unicornio que con suerte el tronco aun la mantenia flote la llevo al lado de kalev y comenzó a hacer contracciones de pecho para que ambos echasen toda el agua de sus pulmones

 _[Hi we que onda soy el autor espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y no te detengas aquí sigue leyéndolo que se pone interesante mas adelante ewe y no olvides de comentar y de opinar respecto a la historia y bueno hasta el próxima capitulo ewe]_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola antes de comenzar quiero aclarar una pequeñas cosas,

Ara hacer la historia un poco mas interactiva habrán pequeños indicadores de acciones para que se comprenda mejor bueno eso era todo...

CAPITULO 3

AHORA POR DONDE?

 _ **Sueño**_

 _ **Un lúgubre salon rodeado de maquinaria tecnológica, gigantesco contenedores de una especie de sustancia verde azuleja era el paisaje que rodeaba a kalev el cual se encontraba atado a una camilla**_

 _-como vamos con los sujetos de prueba?-_

 _-bueno... Según los últimos reportes 3 de los 5 sujetos están muertos no pasaron de las 72 horas-_

 _-y los otros dos restantes-_

 _-bueno el sujeto número 4 ha presentado descoloramiento en su crim (cabello) y altas temperaturas también parecé ser que presenta pérdida de memoria a largo plazo , pero aun no a presentado anomalías en el cuerpo-_

 _-hum y el sujeto número 5?_

 _-bueno el sujeto número 5 a estado despierto estos últimos días sin comer ni beber nada, también a presentado mutaciones en todo el cuerpo pero no el resultado esperado_

 _-algún signo de que pueda utilizar magia_

 _-según los a análisis cuando el sujeto es expuesto a altas frecuencias su sistema actúa de forma involuntaria creando una especie de campo protector pero mortal si se llega a tocar...-_

 _\- interesante... A partir de ahora yo me are cargo del sujeto número 5_

 _\- y que hay del sujeto número 4_

 _\- aumentar la dócis en su sistema, si no presenta resultados matenlo_

 _-entendido_

 _Los pasos se escuchan con eco a lo largo de la habitación y se escucha una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose._

 _Derrepente kalev siente un piquete en la espalda_

 _kalev- no...no porfavor ... dejen me ir,.. porfavor ...yo no les e echo nada ..._

 _-he tranquilo si sobrevives a esto serás el futuro de este mundo_

 _Iniciando con el procedimiento_

 _La respiración de kalev comenzo a acelerarse_

 _Inyectando material genético al sujeto número 4_

 _El líquido comenzó a fluir a través de la aguja causando un gran dolor en todo el sistema de kalev_

 _Pegando un grito kalev despertó de aquel sueño ._

Sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse y en pocos segundos le mostraron el paisaje de la cálida mañana, sus oídos se agudizan mostrando le el sonido de una fogata cerca de él

-pesadillas ?

Se escucha la voz de una pony sentada al rededor de aquella fogata

Kalev se levantá del suelo y lentamente se asomá a la fogata

Kalev- quien eres tu ?

La pony se mueve un poco hacia un costado haciendo una señal para que kalev se sentara a su lado,

\- ven siéntate, de seguro as sufrido mucho y debes de tener frío

Kalev- bueno... la verdad es que si, pero eso no respondé a mi pregunta quien eres tu .

Kalev repite la misma pregunta tratando de conseguir una respuesta mientras que toma asiento un poco apartado de aquella pony

-siempre eres así de directo con los ponys que conoces?.

Kalev- pues no me ando con rodeos

-huf ya veo pero...

Kalev-pero ?

-no deberías estar preocupado por la pequeña pony

Kalev reaccionó impresionado

Kalev- donde esta!?

\- he tranquilo ella esta bien... mira esta justo ahí

La pony señaló hacia un costado mostrando a la pequeña pony durmiendo aún lado de un tronco

Kalev- se ... encuentra bien ?

-si , cuando los saque del agua parecía que ella estaba ... bueno tu sabes muerta pero dentro de un instante despertó y lo primero q pregunto es donde estabas tu...

Kalev miro a la pequeña pony con una mirada preocupada

-le dije que tu estarías bien pero q nesecitavas descansar

Kalev- y que isite con sus heridas?

-heridas ? Cuando la seque del agua ella sólo estaba inconsciente

Kalev- que ? Pero si ella tenia una flecha gigantesca atravesándola

-pues yo veo q ella esta muy bien, es mas incluso me ayudó a sanar tu heridas y platicamos un poco.

Kalev- hum ya veo

-por cierto...

Kalev- si?

La pony miro a kalev con una mirada sería

\- donde están sus padres ?

Kalev- así que de eso hablaron

-no exactamente pero lo supuse

Kalev- y supones bien...

Kalev inhalo y dejo salir todo el aire de él

Kalev- no se ni quien es ella ya que hacé un par de horas nos encontrábamos rodeados de criaturas del bosque en un bosque se quemaba. Lleno de cadáveres de ponys que conocía, en medio de todo ese caos se encontraba ella sola llorando y rodeada de lobos.

-así que eso sucedía en aquel lugar

Kalev- a que te refieres con que eso sucedía ?

La pony se levanto y se dirigió a recoger sus cosas de la falda de un árbol

Kalev- he ... adonde vas

\- recuerdas q hacé un instante me preguntaste mi nombre

Kalev- si, me lo dirás ahora?

\- no ahora, pero búscame cuando ella despierta

Kalev- y donde se suponé que debo buscarte ?

\- por esa dirección

La pony apunto al río

\- siguiendo la corriente verás que el río se divide en 2 una vez llegues ahí interna te en el bosque y veras un sendero con un camino lleno de piedras síguelo recto hasta llegar a una cueva ahí me encontrarás

Kalev- y por q mejor no nos acompañas?

-por que tengo que preparar Muchas cosas para su llegada

Kalev - nuestra llegada?

-si su llegada,

Kalev -y por que ? Dame una razón para buscarte

La pony sonrió

-tranquilo no te sucederá nada si quisiera matarlos los hubiera dejado en el río

Kalev- buen punto

-lo vez pero ahora no hay tiempo de charlas, nos vemos

La pony se puso en marcha a todo galope y en poco tiempo kalev perdió vista de ella

Kalev - hum. Quien demonios será

Entonces el,sonido de un bostezo se escuchó anunciando que la pequeña pony había despertado

(Bostezo)-haaaaaaaa que hay de desayunar?

Kalev- he... pues no mucho unos panqueques bañados con miel jugo de naranja y heno frito

La pequeña se puso en pie y con uno de sus cascos frotó su rostro asta que su visión se aclaró revelando le a kalev sentado al lado de una fogata

-he?...

La pequeña pony se encontraba toda confundida y no sabia que hacer

Kalev- como estas?

\- ha... bien? Y tu como estas anoche te encontrabas muy lastimado

Kalev bueno aún me duele un poco mi ala pero aparte de eso estoy bien gracias a tu ayuda y a la de la otra pony

La pequeña pony se fue y acercando y acercando a kalev

\- y donde esta ella ?

La pony se sentó aún lado de Kalev

Kalev- acaba de irse y me dijo que nos reuniéramos con ella mas adelante

\- ya veo...

Kalev- si pero antes debemos buscar a tus padres

Aquella oración incómodo a la pequeña pony quien inclino su cabeza y con su mirada demostró una tristeza muy grande

Kalev- esto ... no sabes donde están ?

-si lo se ...

Kalev- bien y en donde se encuentran?

\- se e cuentan ha varios metros debajo tierra... eso creo

Kalev- que? Cómo que eso crees

-Desde que tengo memoria no conozco mis padres incluso antes del escape de esa fábrica

Kalev- y en el campamento quien estaba a cargo de ti

\- una señora que había perdido a su hijo en el escape

Kalev- y sabes adonde huyó

Los ojos de la pequeñas pony se comenzaron a humedecer

-cuando desperté ella se encontraba sobre mi...sangrando a causa de una flecha en su espalda, ella murió protegiendo me

La pequeña pony comenzó a llorar desconsolada mente golpeado sus cascos contra el suelo

Kalev vio a la pequeña y puso uno de sus cascos en su espalda

Kalev- he ... tranquila ... se que sufriste mucho pero ... ya paso ... todo estará bien a partir de ahora

La pony miro a kalev y se abalanzó sobre el tratando de contener sus lágrimas

-que clase de mounstros son ...

Kalev- .. de los peores que existen

Kalev sujeto a la pequeña pony

Kalev- no te preocupes yo no permitiré que ellos te lastimen

-Snif... enserio?

Kalev- te lo prometo nada malo te sucederá

La pequeña pony abrazo a kalev con fuerza mientras este lentamente frotaba la cabeza de ella para calmar su llanto

Kalev- he tranquila q aún no estoy bien del todo

La pequeña pony de inmediato soltó a kalev

-lo siento

Kalev- bueno ... Está bien entonces será mejor q nos pongamos en marcha

\- a donde

Kalev- en busca de la pony q nos salvo la vida

\- re dijo adonde iba

Kalev- bueno ... no pero me indico el camino

-entonces que esperamos vamos tras ella

Kalev -si... si

Kalev se levanto junto a la pequeña y se pusieron en marcha siguiendo el camino que les había indicado aquella misteriosa pony.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un placer conocerte

Simplemente se escucha a el sonido del río, algunos pájaros cantando, las ramas de los arboles siendo mesidas por el viento y los cascos de los dos ponys caminando al lado de aquel río que casi cobro sus vidas la noche pasada

Ningún o de ellos dirijia una palabra desde que emprendieron su viaje y por la mente de kalev pasaban varios pensamientos, como ¿por que no tiene ninguna herida si anoche una flecha la estaba atravesando? O ¿cual era el nombre de la pequeña?

Eso y varios pensamientos surcaban la mente de kalev, mientras los dos seguían caminando kalev tomó valor y se atrevió a romper el silencio que los distancia va

Kalev- esto?

La pequeña reacciono un poco sorprendida - he... si?

Rápidamente la pony se puso nerviosa miéntras los dos seguían caminando

Kalev- bueno... aun no me as dicho tu nombre?

-ha ... mi .. mi nombre ... no te lo dije? Jejeje ... es extraño por que cuando un pony conoce a otro suele decirle su nombre primero y no después de estar medio día juntos jajaja que loco no? - Dijo la pequeña pony con una sonrisa un poco forzada

Kalev- si ... muy loco pero... me dices tu nombre. Respondió kalev un poco apresurado

La pequeña pony miro a kalev con una mirada un poco sería

-humm inpaciente ... como sea, me llamo sheila y tengo 10 años

Kalev- espera ... por que me dices tu edad?

La pequeña sheila apartó la mirada y rápidamente comenzó a ponerse un poco roja de vergüenza

Sheila- que ? Acaso los ponys no dice su edad cuando se conocen ?

Esto desconcertó a kalev

Kalev- he.. no, amenos de que alguien te lo pregunte

Sheila (pensamiento)- !que vergüenzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kalev- que acaso no conocías a más ponys en aquella prisión aparte de la pony que te cuido ?

Las palabras de kalev causaron un efecto un negativo en la pequeña pony

Sheila bajo la mirada al suelo y su expresión reflejaba una notoria tristeza

Sheila- la verdad ... no, los únicos ponys que saben o supieron mi nombre están a mi lado o muertos...

Kalev miro a la pequeña

Kalev (pensamiento)- pobre de seguro a sufrido mucho incluso más que yo...

Kalev-bueno al menos yo no te dejare sola

La pequeña sheila mostró una pequeña sonrisa e el rostro

Sheila- que estupideces dices ...

Kalev sonrio y continuo caminando por el sendero que le había indicado aquella misteriosa pony

Pasado un rato los dos ponys continuaban con su marcha tanto que el sonido de aquel río comenzaba a ser algo fastidioso debido a que era lo único que se escuchaba al rededor de ellos

Sheila - y tu ?

Kalev- yo?

Shiela- si tu ... aun no me as dicho tu nombre

Kalev- ha .es verdad me llamo kalev

Sheila - kalev? Y por que ese nombre

Kalev levanto la mirada al cielo y se puso a pensar

Kalev- bueno ... la verdad es que perdí todo recuerdo anterior que viví hasta a aquella prisión y cuñado los ponys preguntaban mi nombre no sabia que decirles así que me nombre Kalev por que es nombre que suena genial

Sheila- genial? Para nada, es extraño

Kalev- enserio?

Kalev miro a la pequeña pony con una cara de tristeza y esta lo miro con pena

Sheila - bueno bueno si es un poco genial

Kalev - bien ... con eso me conformo...

Durante unos segundo se iso un silencio absoluto

Sheila -y? Que edad tienes ?

Kalev- huu una pregunta difícil

Sheila- difícil? ? Acaso olvidaste tu edad también ?

Kalev- la verdad es que si .. pero en el laboratorio escuche decir a uno de los encargados que mi edad se encontraba entre los 18 a 21 años

Sheila- entonces supongamos que tienes 21

Kalev- bueno ... por mi esta bien, e mira aquí se divide el río

Sheila- y eso que ?

Kalev y sheila se detuvieron y observaron durante un segundo su alrededor aquel río se divida en 2 canales uno lleno de piedras filas que pareciese una trituradora y el otro canal una corinto ligera pero que si continuaba llegarías a una cascada o a las orillas del mar

Kalev observo a su alrededor buscando algo

Kalev- pues según aquella pony, una vez llegando a este punto hay un camino a la derecha atravesando el bosque

Sheila - te refieres a este?

Sheila se asomó al bosque y encontró el camino al que se refería kalev

Kalev- si ese es ahora solo tenemos que seguir lo hasta llegar a una cueva

Sheila - esta bien ...

Los dos ponys retornaron su camino esta vez atravesando el bosque, el sol atravesaba a las ojas de los árboles dando una luz suave que iluminaba el sendero y nueva mente el silencio se iso presente entre los dos ponys mientras los dos seguían por aquel sendero.

Kalev-esto... sheila?

Sheila mantuvo su mirada al frente

Sheila- si? Que sucede?

Kalev- bueno... como decirlo ... ayer por la noche tenias una flecha atravesada y parecía que morirías pero ahora te noto muy bien ... hay algo q no me as dicho?

La pequeña pony se detuvo y junto a ella a un par de pasos kalev.

Sheila - de ... de que estas hablando

Dijo sheila con una sonrisa tratando de esconder algo

Kalev- es enserio ... acaso crees que soy estúpido o algo por el estilo?

Sheila- yo no diría estúpido más bien idiota

Respondió la pequeña susurrando

Sheila retorno su caminata por el sendero y kalev iso lo mismo

Kalev- acaso hay algo que no quieras decirme?

Sheila -. . La verdad ... es que ...

Kalev - vamos no tengas miedo no voy a juzgarte

Sheila -. Lo ... lo prometes ?

Kalev- lo prometo

Sheila - esta bien

En ese momento la pequeña sheila apresuró su paso y se dirijio a un arbusto de zarzas que se encontrba en las faldas de uj viejo roble en medio de unas malezas, usando su magia extrajo e una rama llena de espinas con la cual se detuvo delante de kalev

Kalev - he .. que estas haciendo?

Dijo Kalev muy preocupado

Sheila- tranquilo no me sucederá nada

Kalev-a que te...

Justo antes de terminar su oración sheila con fuerza golpeó uno de sus cascos con aquella rapa la cual causó Muchas heridas profundas

Kalev- he que haces!

Dijo Kalev exaltado , sheila lo detuvo

Sheila- espera. Mira

Sheila levantó su casco, mostrando las heridas sangrantes que , sorprendente mente estas fueron sanando lenta mente y expulsando algunos objetos que se introdujeron en las heridas mientras estás se cerraban

Kalev- que demonios ?

Kalev observaba asombrado por lo que sucedía delante sus ojos

Sheila- dijiste que no me juzgarias

Kalev- no te juzgo pero ... es que ... me sorprende, que? Acaso usas tu magia o algo así ?

Sheila- no ... la verdad es que ...desde q tengo memoria siempre pude sanar mi heridas en cuestión de minutos o segundos, claro dependiendo de que tan grave sea la herida, esto sorprendía a los investigadores de aquella cárcel y hacían con migo todo tipo de cosas desde sacar muestras de mi sangre, hasta...cortarme en pedazos...todo por conseguir encontrar la causa de mi habilidad, algunos de los investigadores trataban de transferir mi habilidad a otro pony, pero todo era inútil

Derrepente un recuerdo llegó de golpe a la mente de kalev, uno donde el se encontraba adormecido en su celda y se escuchaba de fondo a dos ponys hablando entre ellos

Kalev- así q eres el experimento 7.k.3

Sheila - un segundo ese era el nombre de mi celda

Kalev- y se confirman mis dudas

Sheila -tu sabes por qué tengo está habilidad

Kalev-bueno... es algo complicado

Dijo Kalev tratando de calamar a la pequeña que se exaltó al escuchar que este conocía la existencia de ella

Sheila - explicame lo todo! porfavor!

Kalev- esta bien...

Kalev comenzo a caminar lentamente y junto a él la pequeña sheila,

Kalev- ... desde mi celda siempre escuchaba a unos investigadores hablar del proyecto 7.k.3, la mutación re generativa,..ellos decían cosas como, hemos traído al espécimen 7 y estamos listos para incercion de la toxina en su cuerpo, también los oí decir q el procedimiento fue un éxito, no comprendía lo que sucedía en ese entonces pero ahora lo tengo todo en claro tu fuiste el sujeto de pruebas para esa toxina y parece ser que te dio tu ... habilidad

Sheila se detuvo por unos instantes y junto a ella Kalev

Sheila - toxina ?, no lo recuerdo, lo único que se es que había un pony un poco viejo q me cuidaba mientras estaba en las celdas especiales siempre me decía que tenia el potencial de salvar a miles de ponys pero que en ese lugar sólo me usarían para lastimar a más ponys

Kalev comenzo a pensar

Kalev- humm? hay algo grande detrás de todo esto, esa despreciable empresa tiene algo entre cascos, secuestrar a miles de ponys, obligarlos a cavar como si fueran a enterrar algo aparte de los cadáveres de miles de ponys.

Shiela- ahora q somos libres no crees que deberíamos tratar de detenerlos?

Kalev- lo he pensado desde que recuerdo pero siempre me llega la duda de que si muestro en lo que me convirtieron los demás ponys me verán como una amenaza y me volverán a encerrar o peor aún ... tratarán de asesinar me

Sheila- en lo que te convirtieron? A que te refieres?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Viendo al pasado

Sheila- en lo que te convirtieron?

Kalev- bueno ... esa es otra historia

Kalev respondió a la pregunta de sheila la cual tenía un rostro de sospecha

Ambos ponys se pusieron en marcha siguiendo su camino

Kalev-.. Según esa pony cerca de aquí debe haber una cueva

sheila- aún sigo sin entender a donde vamos

Kalev- ni yo

Sheila- entonces por que haces caso a las ordenes de una pony que recién conociste, no me digas que te guste...

Dijo sheila con una cara bochornosa

Kalev al oír estas palabras se ruborizó

Kalev - de que hablas, no eres muy pequeña para conocer ese tipo de cosas

Sheila - entonces es verdad he?

Kalev- no

Sheila- entonces por q haces caso a lo que ella te dijo que hicieras?

Kalev- por q aparte de salvarnos la vida ella tiene una forma de solucionar mi ...

Sheila- solucionar tu ?

Kalev-...

Kalev quedó en silencio evitando responder a a aquella pregunta de sheila.

Pasado unos segundos caminando llegaron al pie de una morada donde terminaba aquel sendero en medio del bosque

Sheila- muy bien genio ya no hay sendero y ahora que ?

Kalev- no lo se aquella pony me dijo q al final del sendero habría una cueva

Sheila se asomó al pie de la montaña donde e una gigantesca roca cortaba el sendero

Sheila se apoyo sobre la roca

Sheila - pues aquí no hay na...wooooow

Sheila traspaso la roca como si de una ilusión se tratase

Kalev se percató de lo sucedió y rápidamente se asomó

Kalev - Sheila!

Sheila - olvidá lo q casi digo aquí hay mucho más de lo que esperabas

Kalev- sheila ! Donde estas

Derrepente de aquella piedra salió la cabeza de la pequeña sheila

Sheila - ven sólo avanzá

Kalev- que demonios

Sheila - vamos no crearás lo quede hay aquí

Kalev se dispuso a asomarse a aquella podrá gigante

Casco a casco se asomó y cerrando los ojos siguió avanzando hasta que sintió como si una tela pasará por todo su cuerpo

Sheila- por que cierras los ojos?

Kalev - Sheila?

Kalev abrió los ojos y observo una pequeña infraestructura dentro de aquella montaña co la apariencia de un castillo

Kalev- wow que es eso ?

\- esta es la fortaleza de los guardianes del sol

La voz misteriosa provenía de la pony misteriosa que salvó la vida a kalev y a sheila

Sheila- quien eres tu ?

-Hola de nuevo pequeña veo q tus heridas sana ron mucho más rápido que lo normal no?

Sheila se escondió detrás de kalev tratando de esconder su habilidad re generativa

Kalev- y bien ...esto... como te llamo?

Diana- me llamo diana

Kalev- entonces ? Diana ... que es exactamente este lugar

-yo responderé a esa pregunta

Diana - maestro

Dijo diana a aquella voz anciana que se escuchó revelando a un pony encapuchado con una túnica blanca

Kalev- maestro?

Maestro- bien venidos ponys espero que diana tenga una explicación para vuestra visita ya que este lugar como lo habéis notado es un ..secreto

Diana - si maestro tengo una explicación

Maestro - entonces muy bien discutiremos esto durante el almuerzo ya que al parecer nuestros visitantes no han almorzado todavía

Kalev- he bueno en eso no se equívoca

Maestro - bien entonces dejad que os guíe por el castillo

Aquel pony anciano se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cama ir en dirección al portón del castillo, diana miro a sheila y a kalev indicando que siguieran a aquel pony

Sheila - y ahora que?

Kalev- buenoooo... nos invitaron a almorzar jeje...

Sheila- y si nosotros somos la comida !

Dijo sheila asustada

Kalev - ja ja ja haa que cosas dices pequeña,

Dijo Kalev riendo lo cual pereció tranquilizar a sheila

Kalev- ven vamos hay que averiguar que es este lugar exactamente

Sheila y kalev comenzaron a avanzar detrás de diana y aquel pony misterioso

Sheila- bueno ella dijo que esta es la base de los guardianes del sol

Kalev- bueno hay que averiguar que es lo que hacé un guardián del sol

Kalev y sheila siguieron a a aquel pony anciano el cual los condujo alas puertas de aquel castillo una fortaleza echá de piedra sólida con un portón gigantesco en el frente y 2 grandes torres custodiadas por ponys con armaduras y lanzas

Aquel anciano se puso enfrente del portón y usando su magia lo abrió revelando que dentro de este se encontraba un bastión de ponys con túnicas y algunos otros con armaduras, parecía ser que cada pony llevaba un atuendo según el puesto que ocupaba

Maestro- bienvenidos a la fortaleza de los guardianes del sol

Exclamó aquel pony anciano mostrando aquel lugar gigantesco el cual se contaba con pasajes anchos y alumbrados por antorchas


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Los guardianes del sol

sheila- wow es gigantesco

Dianna- verdad que si bueno, maestro iré hacer los preparativos

Maestro - muy bien diana anda y que el sol alumbre tu camino

Dianna- si maestro

Dianna se acerca a kalev y sheila

Dianna - ya habrá tiempo para explicar hasta entonces sigan al maestro

Kalev- bueno ... que mas nos queda

Dianna sonrió y se retiró asomándose a una pasillo el cual la conduciría a la cocina de aquella fortaleza

Sheila- esto es muy extraño

Kalev- la verdad si pero que podemos hacer, no tenemos a donde ir

Sheila - si pero ..

Kalev- pero?

Sheila bajo la cabeza evitando responder y el pony anciano se asomó

Maestro- muy bien por aquí porfavor

Dijo aque pony señalando con su casco un pasillo y todos los ponys comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en aquel lúgubre pasillo con un techo encorvado con algunas antorchas que alumbraban el camino

El viento junto al sonido de los cascos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquellas paredes heladas de pierda pura

Maestro - y díganme como conocieron a mi estudiante diana

Kalev- ha bueno eso es algo un poco complejo de explicar

Maestro - bueno tenemos tiempo

Kalev- ... la verdad ella simplemente nos encontró y también salvo nuestras vidas

Maestro - baya así que ella los salvo interesante, pero eso no explicá por qué los trajo a este lugar secreto

Kalev- bueno ella tampoco nos explicó el motivo simplemente en la mañana nos dio un sendero el cual seguir y llegamos aquí

Maestro - y como atravesaron la piedra de afuera

Sheila- eso fue gracias ami

Dijo sheila incorporándose a la conversación

Maestro - explicate pequeña

Dijo el maestro deteniéndose delante una gran puerta de madera

Sheila- bueno ... simplemente me apoye sobre ella y me caí

Maestro - interesante... sabes aquella pida es una prueba

Kalev- una prueba ?

Maestro- si, que acaso no oíste ?

Kalev- bueno si lo oí pero aque se refiere con lo de prueba ?

Maestro - a eso jeje es una forma de asegurarnos que solo los ponys dignos puedan entrar por ella, bien es hora de almorzar

Dijo el pony anciano cortando la conversación y abriendo las puertas delante de él revelando a si un ji tanteado comedor dentro de aquella montaña, la estructura formada por gigantescas piedras las cuales estaban talladas a casco formando así estatuas gigantescas de una pony desconocidas para kalev y sheila

Sheila - wow es...

Kalev- increíble

Maestro-muy bien ponys es por aquí

Dijo el maestro señalando un camino que conducía a unas escaleras las cuales conducían a un balcón donde una mesa ya preparada se encontraba y junto a esta diana la cual espera de pie junto a la mesa la llegada de su maestro

Diana - maestro ya se encuentra todo preparado

Kalev- eso fue rápido

Maestro -jejeje bien porfavor tomen asiento

Dijo el maestro invitando a sentarse al rededor de aquella mesa de madera con forma rectangular

Los ponys accedieron ocupando sus respectivos lugares en aquella mesa, kalev junto a sheila y el maestro frente a ellos junto a diana

Maestro - bien es hora de hablar de por qué mi estudiante los condujo hasta este lugar

Dijo aquel pony anciano mirando a diana que estaba a puño de dar el primer bocado de teniéndola justo antes de aquello

Diana - he bueno ... es una historia un poco compleja

Respondió sheila mientras los demás ya pro seguían con sus comidas

Maestro- bueno tenemos mucho tiempo a si que puedes explicarnos.

Diana - supuse que diría eso...

Dijo sheila sonriendo un poco, inhalo profundo y continuo con su explicación

Sheila- bueno ayer retornaba de buscar unas hierbas especiales en las montañas humeantes, camino de regreso, sentí una presenciá extrañan en el ambiente, eso y que una flecha extraña cayó en frente mío.

Maestro- una flecha ?

Dijo el maestro observando a los dos ponys delante el

Diana- si una flecha, inmediata mente me cubrí entre unos árboles, derrepente escuche el grito de un pony, observando a los cielos note que este se cubría por un color naranja y humo negro , pero aparte de eso vi a 2 ponys caer de él.

Maestro- supongo que esos ponys son los que tenemos como invitados el día de e hoy, lo que no comprendo es el porque de las flechas

Aquel pony hizo una pausa breve y miro a kalev

Maestro- podrías explicarnos eso?

Kalev - hum? Bueno ... es una historia un poco compleja

Respondía kalev con una sonrisa la cual no pareció agrandar a los q se encontraban a junto a él

Kalev- aver ... como explicarlo? ...

En eso kalev comenzo a pensar- no puedo decirles nada con respecto a mi poder o lo que sea que un poseo y tampoco lo de sheila, humm ?

Kalev- la verdad es, que nos encontrábamos con un grupo de ponys nómadas en busca de tierras lejanas las cuales poder ocupar y formar nuestro hogar ahí, encontrándonos en pleno descanso fuimos emboscados por un grupo de bandidos los cuales quemaron nuestras cosas y asesinaron a muchos de nosotros, sheila y yo pudimos escapar de aquel lugar pero .

Parece que a aquellos bandidos no tomaron bien dejar que alguien sobreviviera y por eso las flechas, mientras escapamos hirieron mi ala y eso ocasionó que bueno nos desplomemos del cielo hacia un río el cual con el impacto me puso . Jeje bueno a dormir, en eso solo recuerdo que al despertar me encontraba en la orilla del río y delante mi se encontraba una pony que resultó ser

Maestro- mi estudiante, así que así fueron las cosas he ?

Kalev- si

Maestro - muy interesante

Derrepente un pony con armadura de cuero se asomó

\- maestro!

Maestro- que sucedé ?

\- el consejo de ancianos solicitá de su presenciá en el altar de la princesa

Maestro- bien acudiré de inmediato

\- notificare que se encuentra en camino

Dijo aquel pony con armadura de cuero y se retiró

Maestro- muy bien tengo que retirarme, requieren de mi presenciá en otro lugar, mientras tanto ustedes continúan almorzando y luego de eso diana los guiará hasta sus nuevas habitaciones

Kalev- espere.. que ?

Maestro- ya me escucho joven almuerzo y luego sigan a diana hasta sus habitaciones y descansen mañana se les asignara un grupo y un maestro

Con esas palabra se retiró aquel anciano dejando tras de él mucha confusión


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Nuevo "hogar"

Kalev y Sheila se encontraban confundidos por las palabras de aquel pony anciano el cual simplemente salió de aquel gran salón

Kalev- habitacion ?

Sheila- maestro?

Se Preguntaron confundidos por todo lo que había sucedido

Dianna- bueno es algo complicado de explicar

Kalev- pues tenemos tiempo, ahora responderás nuestras preguntas ?

Dijo Kalev observando a Dianna

Dianna- esta bien les explicaré todo, que es lo que quieren saber

Kalev- que demonios es este lugar quien es ese anciano y como nos encontraste realmente por que eso de que recogias hiervas no me lo creo ya que no tenias ni una cuando nos salvaste

Sheila-... sera que tiene sal?

Dianna- bueno no tenemos sal y con respecto al tema

 _ **Este lugar se conoce como la fortaleza del sol, un lugar donde los ponys más habilidosos son traídos para servir a la princesa celestia a escondidas del mundo entero, fue creado hace más de 1000 años cuando la princesa desterró a su hermana a la luna para evitar que esta se apoderará del mundo y lo sumergirá en la obscuridad eterna, el anciano que ustedes lo conoces es el gran maestro de esta fortaleza encargado de guiarnos y de colaborar con la princesa, y por favor cuando hablen con el tengan respeto el fue uno de los comandantes que lucho junto a la princesa para salvar equestrian durante la gran guerra de las 2 hermanas, por eso deben tener mucho respeto ante el, ahora el por que se les está dando una habitación es que solo las personas de puro corazón pueden atravesar aquella piedra que separa este lugar del mundo exterior y por eso el maestro los acepto como aprendices por que el ve un gran potencial en ustedes o eso parece ser**_

Respondió Dianna ante las preguntas de Kalev

Kalev no supo que responder ante la aclaración de Dianna aparte de todo eso había algo que incomodaba a Kalev algo de aquella historia se le hacía familiar pero no sabia que

Kalev es... bueno u y complicado, en si este lugar es un mínimo castillo y su rey es aquel anciano y ustedes son sus súbditos

Dianna- esa es una forma muy vulgar de decirlo

Sheila- pero es cierto ?

Dianna- ...

Sheila lo que no entiendo es como puede seguir vivo el "maestro" si a lo que nos contaste lo que sucede en esa historia, fue hace más de 1000 años, se que el maestro esta viejito pero no tanto para ser de 1000 años

Dianna- eso es gracias a la princesa celestia la cual lo bendijo con el don de la vida eterna siempre y cuando dedique su vida a mantener equestrian segura

Kalev- ya veo y esta princesa celestia quien es?

Dianna - seguro ese golpe te produjo amnesia

Kalev- he no creo

Sheila- si quién es ella

Dianna - que reyes les pasa que acaso no conocen de historia general ?

Kalev-...he no

Sheila-nope

Dianna empezó a sentirse confundida, como era posible que alguien en toda equestrian no conociera a su gobernante

Dianna - de donde son ustedes

Sheila- hee...

Kalev-...

Kalev se puso a pensar - no puedo dejar que sepa que somos mounstros si ella descubre eso nos delatara

Kalev- bueno como sabes somos nómadas y pues en ahí no se hablaba ,u chozo breve el gobernante de todo este mundo sólo se hablaba de que tierra era para mí y cual para ti je je

Dianna - ya veo ... bueno encargaré de que se les dé clases de historia

Sheila - y que es eso de que nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Dianna- el maestro decidió que ustedes sean estudiantes y entrenarlos para convertirse en guardianes del sol y servir a la princesa desde el anonimato

Sheila- ...

Dianna- es eso o matarlos, ya que no podemos dejar que nadie sepa de este lugar nunca por eso cuando los traje aquí me arriesgue mucho el cuello, así que no me defrauden

Dijo Dianna amenazando a Kalev

Kalev- Está bien ...

Dianma- bueno sigan me los llevare a sus habitaciones

Los 3 ponys se levantaron y salieron dejando a su tras muchas incógnitas sin resolver

Un nuevo capítulo comenzó aquel día la oportunidad de poder reunir fuerzas para a su trasvasar con aquella industria que tanto daño les había causado.


End file.
